OJOS CARMESÍ
by Recortavidas
Summary: — No te tengo miedo —en cualquier otra ocasión, con cualquier otra persona, aquello hubiera parecía un reto, un desafío abierto para demostrarle al contrario que no se sentía intimidado por su presencia. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, significaba una promesa, un consuelo. One - Shot.


**OJOS CARMESÍ**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** — No te tengo miedo —en cualquier otra ocasión, con cualquier otra persona, aquello hubiera parecía un reto, un desafío abierto para demostrarle al contrario que no se sentía intimidado por su presencia. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, significaba una promesa, un consuelo. One - Shot.

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero

**Clasificación:** T

**Género:** Hurt/Confort, Romance y Sobrenatural.

**Advertencia:** AU, Yaoi-slash y vampirismo (duh!)

**Spoiler:** No.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio, Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** Nuevamente les presentó una historia basada en un Universo Alterno. He cambiado un poco las reglas del juego. La relación entre Kaname y Zero se asemeja bastante a la que mantienen Zero y Yuuki. El prefecto es el humano que le cede su sangre al hambriento vampiro convertido. _Ñam, ñam, ñam, delicius!_ Disfruten.

* * *

— No te tengo miedo —en cualquier otra ocasión, con cualquier otra persona, aquello hubiera parecía un reto, un desafío abierto para demostrarle al contrario que no se sentía intimidado por su presencia. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, significaba una promesa, un consuelo.

Kaname sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa en un salvaje movimiento que ocasionó que sus cabellos ondulados danzaran sobre su frente. Lanzó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, alerta hacia los alrededores, como si pensara que alguien podría estarlos espiando. Su mirada regresó en su dirección y Zero fue capaz de apreciar la desesperación en las cuencas borgoñas, pero también determinación.

— _No_, estoy bien —musitó firme, aparentemente seguro. Sin embargo, Zero veía más allá de aquella máscara de imperturbabilidad. Hubiese engañado a otros, pero no a él. Por un momento, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con el entendimiento apaleando en su mente como un chisporroteo de color blanco centellando. El deseo por su sangre era tan notorio a sus ojos como si estuviesen escritos en su rostro en luces de neón.

Zero sabía –o por lo menos, se hacía una idea- que el hambre era salvaje. Sus recientes acciones, la falta de control y el tinte carmesí coloreando sus pupilas con mucha más frecuencia que nunca, habían sido suficientes para demostrar la gravedad de la situación. Kaname aún insistía en evitar su ofrecimiento, algo que él no podía reprocharle. Ofrecerle el líquido vital que él necesitaba con urgencia era un pecado, un tabú únicamente superado por beber libremente de un purasangre. Sin embargo, no tenían opción; Kaname corría riesgo de sufrir un inminente y trágico final si no se satisfacía temporalmente.

¡Pero él hombre era terco, demasiado terco para escuchar a los demás cuando le decían que no podía superar eso solo, y demasiado obstinado para creer que sus decisiones pueden fallar! ¡Y _tan_ orgulloso para admitir que necesita algo de alguien, aún cuando él mismo lo cree!

— No me vengas con ésa mierda. Estás sediento. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. No hagas esto más difícil, ¡_maldición_! —farfulló el prefecto, perdiendo la poca paciencia de la que hacía gala.

Una negación automática rozó los labios del vampiro, pero murió antes de que pudiera proferirla. Su cuerpo aún estaba adaptándose a la transformación y la ausencia de su creador empeoraba la situación. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, aposta de herir su orgullo, pero era consciente de su situación. Habían acordado –entiéndase, Zero-, que cada vez que estuviese padeciendo hambre, acudiría a él para saciarla. No obstante, Kaname desconfiaba de su autocontrol. Tenía miedo, oh, Dios, tenía tanto miedo de drenar hasta la última gota de sangre en su cuerpo. Se había sincerado con Zero minutos atrás, pero el muchacho se había mostrado tan arrebatadoramente sincero al admitir que el horrible sentimiento no era mutuo.

Kiryuu Zero ni siquiera parecía experimentar una pizca del horror que lo abarrotaba cada vez que sentía sus colmillos palpitar adoloridos, extendiéndose con ansias de penetrar en carnes sensibles y blandas. Como en el cuello de Zero. Asqueada consigo mismo, quiso apartarse del muchacho, salir de la habitación, pero el prefecto había adivinado sus intenciones y lo detuvo antes de que diese media vuelta, aferrando sus delgados dedos a la manga de su chaleco. Halándolo hacia el baño de la habitación, los encerró a ambos y demostrando su indisposición a seguir escuchando sus estupideces –como él dijo- deslizó su cazadora por sobre sus hombres y la dejó caer al suelo, sin preocuparse que se arrugase, y se acercó a paso lento, y seguro, hacia el vampiro.

Kaname estaba acorralado. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujar a Zero sin problemas hasta el otro extremo de la habitación para salir huyendo, pero jamás consideraría esa posibilidad; era incapaz de seguir lastimando a Zero, sin importar cuál era la percepción del prefecto sobre herirlo, Kaname no… simplemente no podía seguir haciendo _esto_. Debía admitirse –por lo menos así mismo-, que le parecía sorprendente y conmovedor que el chico pudiera ir tan lejos, como ningún otro, rompiendo todas las barreras estipuladas en la sociedad vampírica para poder comprarle un poco más de tiempo. Conmovedor y… excitante.

El vampiro no era ajeno a los sentimientos que el prefecto profesaba por él, y aunque el mismo intentase silenciar a su corazón, manteniéndose distante, como si protegiese así la integridad de Zero, él muchacho entendió, quizás mucho antes de que iniciaran ése juego peligroso, que era correspondido. Ellos no necesitan palabras ni declaraciones melosas; a través de los ojos, brillando con melancolía, reconocían la profundidad del afecto que se profesaban. Era mucho más impetuoso que una simple amistad, y más puro que el amor carnal. Era perfecto, único, especial…

Suspirando, mitad dichoso, mitad atormentando, se percató que Zero lo había estado observando en silencio durante un momento, expectante. El vampiro tragó saliva, y siseando, dijo: — Quizá haya una alternativa

Durante un instante, la furia brilló en las amatistas de Zero, muy brevemente, pues fue reemplazada por la comprensión. Escondiendo una sonrisita comprensiva, respondió en murmullos:

— Si la hay, la encontraremos. Pero no puedes seguir esperando, Kaname.

El prefecto acarició su mejilla, acercándose aún más al cuerpo contrario. Kaname lo observó con un dolor agudo en el corazón, embelesado por su ciega devoción. No se percató de la tensión de sus músculos hasta que estos se relajaron. Se permitió deslizar sus brazos por la estrecha cintura del prefecto, pegando su pecho contra el suyo. La delgada tela de sus camisas no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para evitar que el creciente calor se fusionase, mezclándose junto a aromas penetrantes y asfixiantes, por lo menos para Kaname.

Durante un segundo, un minúsculo instante, sus labios se rozaron, acariciándose con temor, como un niño que toca con la yema de los dedos una flor. El amago de beso fue destruido cuando el vampiro apartó el rostro lo suficiente como para que Zero pudiese apreciarlo con claridad. Había perdido por primera vez su máscara de imperturbabilidad; se veía desesperadamente hambriento, casi feroz, animal. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, recordándole con quién estaba tratando cuando los ojos carmesí se enfocaron intensamente en su persona.

La intensidad de su mirada hizo que el joven se cuestionara que quizás debería empezar a asustarse un poco, especialmente cuando sintió la piel erizando, aunque Zero reconoció que no era de temor. No tuvo tiempo para mantener la línea de sus pensamientos en orden, porque los labios de Kaname encontraron su clavícula en vez de eso, mordisqueándola suavemente. Su lengua se deslizó por el hueso antes de regresar a la vulnerable piel de su garganta.

Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó cuando sus colmillos se deslizaron dentro de la tersa carne. Como era habitual –y aún así imposible de acostumbrar-, su corazón se agitó en su pecho, golpeando fuertemente contra sus costillas. Ignoró la sensación punzante, porque sabía que el dolor desaparecía, para ser inmediatamente seguido por una pura necesidad.

Desde ése momento, Kaname tendría que combatir constantemente por una posición en la sociedad de vampiros, luchar por el respeto debido a su condición e intentar aumentar su poder para no convertirse en una presa fácil. Zero conocía su fortaleza, así que no dudaba que él fuese a conseguirlo. Sin embargo, en el camino, mientras duraba el trayecto, quería compartir el suspiro que era su vida humana -en comparación a la suya-, con él.

Desde ése momento y para siempre.

* * *

**N. de A: **¿Y… qué tal? ¿Les gustó? A mí me gusta, especialmente porque se escribió en media hora. Ja, _felicidad_. Bueno, la relación entre Yuuki y Zero era algo que mmaba fuertemente mi atención, y por eso siempre me pregunté cómo sería si en lugar de la chica, estuviese Kaname. Ésa interrogante motivo este corto One – Shot que originalmente sería Drabble, pero me extendí un poco y… _Tá-tá!._ Esto… **DOS MINUTOS PARA LA MEDIANOCHE** se actualizará en cuanto una escena que me está fastidiando se arregla, no se preocupen, ya la estoy sometiendo. Besos.


End file.
